wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant who was one of the first five members at Xavier's Institute. She disappeared for a short time, but, was found by the rest of her team. Personality In her teens, Jean Grey was a sweet and shy girl, always afraid and hesitant to do something. However, she grew up to become a strong, self-confident and caring person. Physical Appearance Jean is a beautiful young woman who has Caucasian skin, red shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and broad shoulders. She wears a green sleeved top, brown pants with a belt. She also wears a red necklace with a yellow X inside it. At the end of the series, she wore a red dress. History Early Life In her teenage years, Jean was privately tutored by Charles Xavier in use of her psychic abilities. But Magneto, seeing that her immense potential could help in his cause, tried to force her to join him. Xavier pleaded with Jean's father to let her to come to the institute, where she would be safer. Though her father objected, Jean was willing to go. X-men As part of the original X-Men, most of their encounters were with Magneto, who was still bent on forcing Jean to join him. However, after Magneto used his powers to move the Blackbird, she got out and fought with her fellow X-Men. She watched as Cyclops, Iceman, Beast and Angel were easily defeated by Magneto. Magneto threatened her by putting a bus on top of Cyclops, who kept his eyes close so he didn't shoot anyone.Jean used her powers against Magneto before she communicated with Scott via telepathy. She told him to open his eyes, Scott did not want to. Jean told him that she would keep him from using his powers. After Scott opened his eyes, Jean suppressed his powers and told him to shoot Magneto. Wolverine After Magneto was defeated, Jean became closer with her teammates, all giving her high fives and stayed on the X-Men team for years afterwards. At some point Wolverine arrived at the mansion. She saw him through the window and he instantly took a liking to her. She ducked away in an effort to not be seen by him. He confronted her and tried to flirt with her in an effort to kiss her, only for Jean to get away from him. Sometime after that, Jean made Wolverine promise to her that he would not fight Cyclops. Wolverine, however, was not the one she should have been worried about, as Cyclops was the one who decided to lash out. This resulted in Jean berating him and causing a rift between them as she sided with Logan. Ever since then, Cyclops had been trying to get her back, only for her to respond that he should be apologizing to Wolverine. On the day of the explosion at the institute, Jean felt something in her mind and this caused her to use the powers of the Phoenix, she ended up in a coma. When Jean woke from her coma she had amnesia, and got aggravated by the nurse who was looking after her, thus using her telepathic powers. She was then chased by the MRD, and so she send out a telepathic pulse causing all of New York to become unconscious. Jean was then sought after by Mr. Sinister who sent Archangel to capture her, he succeeded by beating Emma Frost and Scott Summers and taking Scott too. Mister Sinister then took Jean's DNA, yet the other X-Men came and brought her back to the X-Mansion. After she was placed in the medi-lab Emma Frost used her telepathic powers to render all in the Mansion unconscious and the Hellfire Club took Jean. After having her memories restored, Emma Frost told Jean the legend of the Phoenix and tried to persuade her to let her help remove it, but Jean was reluctant to do anything without Professor Xavier. Using the joined powers of Emma and the Stepford Cuckoos, they subdued and mentally tricked Jean so she would do what they wanted by using the images of Scott and the Professor. But the mental contact was interrupted by Scott's connection to Jean. The Stepford Cuckoos then tried to release the Phoenix and be its hosts. As they succeeded and took off, adding to the chaos of the reprogrammed Sentinel attack in New York, Jean left to go and fight them, but when Jean saw Emma Frost kissing an unconscious Cyclops, she used her telekinesis to violently pin the blonde telepath to the wall in a fit of jealousy. Jean's attempt to repossess the Phoenix was unsuccessful, and she almost watched in horror as the Phoenix tried to kill Cyclops, but the Phoenix instead was possessed by Emma Frost, who seemingly died when trying to release it into the atmosphere. Relieved, Jean embraced Cyclops and is seen with his arm around her at the end, having apparently reconciled with him, Jean hugged Scott after being separated from him for so long. Power and Abilities *'Telepathy:' Jean possesses telepathic powers enabling her to read minds, project her thoughts into the minds of others, and stun the minds of opponents with telepathic "mental bolts." Her psychic abilities were evidently strong enough to contain the Phoenix Force. *'Telekineis:' Jean possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate matter psionically. She can use her telekinetic abilities on herself or others to simulate the power of flight or levitation, or project her telekinetic energy as purely concussive force. The outer limits of her telekinetic power have never been clearly established without the aid of the Phoenix Force. Former Powers *'Cosmic Power:' Jean was the bearer of the ancient cosmic entity known as the Phoenix. When in possession of this force, Jean's mutant powers were augmented to awesome levels and she displayed some sort of pyrokinetic ability. Relationships Cyclops Scott is Jean's boyfriend. They both loved each other deeply. Their relationship was strained when Scott attacked Logan because he was always flirting with her. After her disappearance, Scott was devastated and lost hope. However, after finding out she was alive, he did everything he could to find her, even if it put the X-men in danger. In the end of the series they are seen together hugging each other. Wolverine Ever since his arrival, Logan has been flirting with Jean, trying to convince her to restore his memories, which she refused. Scott becomes jealous of Logan and getting into fights. It could be possible that she had feelings for Logan. Storm Jean and Storm are close friends. Mister Sinister As mentioned by Ororo, Sinister tried to do experiments on Jean. Sinister was always obsessed with Jean, trying to obtain her DNA to create the most powerful mutant. Magneto Magneto tried to have Jean on his side for her powers by force. Jean was afraid of him until she defeated him on her first mission. Emma Frost Emma is the one who caused Jean's memory loss. Jean first thought of her as a friend and trusted her because Emma saved her from Archangel. How ever, when Emma's true intentions were revealed, Jean was furious and tried attacking her if not for Cyclops to stop her. It is unknown if Jean is still mad at Emma even after the latter sacrificed her life to save everyone. In marvel comics Jean Grey was one of the five founding members of the the X-men. She was involved in a long time romantic relationship with Cyclops whom she was later married to. Jean also possessed the Phoenix Force which she couldn't control so she killed herself. Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Telepathy